


hopeful beginnings

by HYACINTHHOUSE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DONT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED THE ENDING FOR WANDAVISION!!!, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers, Spoilers for WandaVision, White Vision, anger?? idk, bare with me idrk what this is, is that what i call him?, my bad writing, taken from my blog, this is my first ao3 thing omg!, whision if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYACINTHHOUSE/pseuds/HYACINTHHOUSE
Summary: vision returns from westview, but something's not right.cross-posted on my tumblr
Relationships: The Vision/Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Vision/Reader
Kudos: 11





	hopeful beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!!! my first thing on ao3! this is something i wrote after episode 8! if this is something you enjoyed, shoot me an ask over on breakonthru on tumblr! i'd love to hear from you. happy reading!

the room was dead silent, save for the quiet wind from the outside world. it had never been this quiet.

“y/n.”

“don’t call me that.” you snapped, locking eyes with the familiar, yet foreign being in front of you. he looked too similar to your vision. he wore his face like it was his own, and the thought that this was his replacement weighed heavy on your heart. “you aren’t him.”

“i am.” the synthezoid responded. “i carry vision’s previous memories. i remember you.”

“but you don’t feel anything, do you?” your voice lacked it’s previous venom, and the silence that accompanied held your answer.

“not yet, i suppose. but, i am willing to give it time.” vision’s face was devoid of emotion as he stepped closer, close enough to be illuminated by the streetlights cast into the window. “if you give me time.”

you weighed your options as the heartbreak from all the years prior washed over you in one, small moment. you realized you missed the vision, and even with the new being in front of you, he was so achingly…off, within arms reach, yet so far. but, no matter how different he had seemed, it was him. it was everything, you supposed, and you couldn’t function without him if you tried. “okay.” you whispered.

“okay?” he repeated, his fingers grasping for yours gently, his blue eyes searching yours.

“okay.” you affirmed. and okay it would be, for as long as it could.


End file.
